myheroacademiauniversefandomcom-20200215-history
The First Day of School, First Impressions Matter
First Impressions: They Matter Before meeting up with friends. Several waves of students disappearing into a school that was comprised of several massive metallic buildings, each connected by large glass bridges as well as several pathways laid upon the ground. The land upon which the T.S.J High School was built, stretched as far as the eye could see. And was littered with countless facilities. And surely there were more secretive locations as well. Hell, even the courtyard was more than twenty minutes away from the main buildings. Hundreds upon thousands of students disappeared into the building. Returning hero prospects and future scientist linking up to discuss their vacations. They moved at a different pace, but all seemed rushed to clear the courtyard. Was it a rush to get back to their studies? A longing for school or even the fact they hadn't seen one another for an entire summer? Regardless it mattered not. For the students who returned were already within the confines of the many buildings minutes later. Only freshmen were left standing in the courtyard. As per instructions written on their acceptance letters, they were to wait for their official guide to appear and welcome them formally to the school. After which, the guild would show them both the property, provide a proper guide tool and get them registered into the school's defensive system. And finally, end their day with a massive party! After all, this was supposed to be the happiest day of their life. Yes, these were the instructions of their future teachers and guardians. But how could the guide be late? Among the many freshmen standing in the courtyard, Michael Davis, managed to stand out of not by the mug on his face, the crazy hairstyle he wore. He sported his signature mohawk style though his attire was a bit different. He wore a white collared shirt with a red tie and blue shoulder straps. Rather than his usual baggy sweatpants, he had on casual slacks with a pair of all black . Pulling on his tie, Michael attempted to unloosen it as he looked at the rest of the freshmen present in the courtyard. "Fuck, I just realized this means I'm surrounded by weirdo niggas..." Michael muttered to himself, or so he thought. "Mike, you gotta chill..." A blue-haired boy of the same complexion of Michael stated, with his backpack hanging off of his shoulders. He wore the same uniform as Michael, though he was a bit taller than him. "Nah nigga, I don't even wanna be here now that I think about the shit. Ain't gone lie though, Brando, you real for coming with me though." Michael stated, placing his hand on Brandon's shoulder. "But you can't lie either, these niggas look weird as shit." Laughing, Brandon, and Michael walked over to an empty bench and table set up in the east of the courtyard and just stood near the set. "I hope we don't have to get into shit cause of you, you know yo' mouth is deadly." "So what? Yo if they wanna fight then, we fight." Michael responded. "Yeah but unlike you, I have my Animal Shifting controlled a lil'. You on the other hand... you don't even have your quirk named yet, HAHAHAHA!" Brandon teased. "Brando... shut up." The sound of snoring could be heard as a brown-haired boy was relaxed underneath a nearby tree, his eyes covered by a dark green face mask and his arms crossed behind his head. Much like those around him, he was also wearing a white-collared shirt with a red tie and blue shoulder straps. In addition, he wore a set of casual slacks with a pair of white . This was Arashi Kazama. As he rested underneath the shade of the tree, an acorn fell from above and landed directly on Arashi's head, causing him to awaken with a jolt. Removing his face mask, Arashi looked around and noted that it appeared only the freshmen were within the courtyard. "Huh, I guess I napped longer than expected. Are the rest of us supposed to be waiting for our teachers to pick us up?" He questioned aloud. Percy stood in the middle of the group of freshmen, huddled in a spot where everyone had their back to him. He was short for a boy his age, though his wild head of brown hair made him appear a bit taller. The 15-year-old hadn't expected to get in, his quirk control was abysmal, it was only through his parents' connections to the school that he'd made it. "You're a fool you know that." A voice in his head spoke. "You'll end up killing them all and burning down this place.". It laughed. "Sh-shut up." Percy whimpered, holding his hands to his ears. A shadowy figure stood behind a distant tree, his empty sockets glaring at the sleeping child. '' Let's give you a wake-up call.'' His distorted voice echoed. His cackling hands lifted as he pointed to the child. The boy who awoke would find himself soaring towards Michael. Almost as if pushed into the small group. The flying body certainly flew as a blue-haired girl known as Miranda went out of the way of it. If it wasn't for the nerves, Miranda would've shouted at the boy for attacking Arashi but instead, she found herself brushing off her newly pressed uniform. It was highly similar to the guys with her red tie and blue shoulder straps on her shirt but instead of slacks she wore a skirt, her shirt also had blue cuffs. Miranda stared, winching and feeling sorry for the guy but did nothing but twiddle her thumbs, waiting for this guide in panic. Part of her just wanted an adult so she didn't feel the need to fix the problem at hand. Arashi could only blink in confusion as he soared in the air, flying over the heads of his fellow freshmen and past the blue-haired girl. He couldn't recall how he got into this situation as he could only remember someone touching him before being sent flying. Shrugging despite the oddity of the situation, Arashi manipulated the wind around him in order to slow down before flipping in the air as he landed on the ground before the two dark-skinned boys who were sitting on a bench. Staring down at them, Arashi gave a carefree grin as he held out a hand toward the duo. "Heya, I'm Arashi Kazama. Sorry for dropping in, I guess." Michael looked at Brandon and Brandon looked at Michael. The duo both dropped their heads and looked at the ground where Arashi lay, but Michael's foot had been etched under Arashi's rear end. Instead of pulling his foot from underneath him, hell instead of even responding to the boy's introduction, Michael used his free foot and kicked Arashi in the center of his back with the might of an African American mother's rage. Pulling his foot from underneath him, Michael knelt down and wiped off the toe of his shoe. "You playin' with the all black G-Fazos," Michael stated, standing back up straight. "Watch where you goin' next time. You almost got yo cluck ass jumped." To some, it would have seemed like a threat, while to Brandon who'd been Michael's friend since childhood, knew it was a promise. "Yo Arashi, ignore Mike. He be trippen sometimes, haha." he chuckled trying to cover up Michael's rudeness. Brandon didn't give Arashi a helping hand, but did lean over a bit to look down on him, his large figure tower Arashi's. "My fault, you gotta' excuse this nigga, he don't mean no harm." Eyebrow lifting, Michael eyed Brandon. "I'll slap the shit outta' you," Michael stated to Brando. Laying on the ground after being kicked by Micheal, Arashi glanced over to the two as they argued between each other. Shrugging, Arashi pushed himself off of the ground before clasping his hands together as the wind wrapped around him, gathering the dirt which got onto his clothes and expelled to the nearby grass. Looking over at Micheal and Brando with a grin, he replied. "Nah, it's okay. It was my fault for coming in like that." Placing his hands behind his head, his grin turned into a small frown. "Besides, this isn't the first time someone has come at me like this and it probably won't be the last," However, his frown turned into a full-blown smile as he said in a carefree tone. "Even then, I can take care of people who come at me like that." The drama between the three boys had caught most peoples' attention by now, most staring, but none seemed to do anything. Miranda felt differently from the rest of the crowd and before long found herself beside Arashi. She almost couldn't help it, it didn't seem right to stand by and let people get away with it. She pushed the shadowy figure who started this whole fuss out of her mind first, focusing on the two boys in front of Arashi. "Lay off, what gives you the right to get on your high horse," Miranda stared mostly at Micheal, a stern look in her eyes. "We are freshmen, you run nothing at this school and you certainly have no right to decide you do. How about you start proving your worth here first. Not letting some random people decide they are going to walk over people when we don't even know who they are!" With her rant finished she turned to Arashi, sighing a little. "You alright?" her voice was much softer, quieter and kinder. It was clear she had good intentions but starting a fight was possibly not the best way around it. Arashi stared at Miranda in slight surprise, not expecting anyone to come to his defense over something like this. It certainly made her stand out amongst the rest of the freshmen within the courtyard who were simply watching from afar. Giving her a small smile, he turned towards her. "It's alright, I wasn't really that hurt. I'm made of tough stuff," Holding out his hand, Arashi continued as he said. "Anyways, I'm Arashi. Nice to meet ya, miss." Miranda smiled back, it was warm and slightly weird coming off a girl who just screamed at two people. She took Arashi's hand and shook it. "I'm Miranda, it's a pleasure to meet you Arashi!" Somewhere in the courtyard, witnessing the entire ordeal was Mason Jones. He wore the assigned uniform for the school, a white shirt, loosened red tie and blue shoulder straps. His appearance was rather disheveled, almost as if he put no thought into it. His purple orbs were focused on the four students, especially the blue-haired girl, whose voice he could hear from where he stood. "Tch. I shoulda mind my own business." he thought to himself, looking in the other direction, the metallic buildings that surrounded them. Ignoring Arashi once again, Michael's eyes locked onto Miranda's frame. "You can shut THE fuck up." Michael stated, words surely directed at the blue-haired woman who'd just entered the scene. "I ain't gone last a week at this bitch, on god." Michael stated, looking at the rest of the students in the courtyard. "Y'all gotta excuse him. Like I told Arashi, this mans got some chillin' he gotta do." Face blushing, Brandon placed his hand at the back of his head. "I'm Brandon, that's Mike. Don't call him Michael, please... you think you've seen him mad, wait until someone calls his full name out." Asami had decided to stay out of the argument that had developed for some reason. While the look of confusion upon the young man's face during his flight suggested that he wasn't expecting it. Though she wasn't sure why since the boy appeared to have a wind-based quirk. "I probably should have practised my English more before going to school, but there isn't much to do about it now," She mumbled to herself with a heavily apparent accent. Asami had been in the country for less than a week at this point, being a foreign exchange student from Japan. Her features showed it as well, though many would question if she was actually as young as she said she was. Her body had been built to be older than necessary after all. All in all, she should probably try to approach someone and talk, but she was content to try her best to look approachable in the meantime. Attack of the Demon So this was it? The demon smirked from beneath his helmet. Almost giddy for excitement for what was to come. Clad in an ebony armor, the mysterious being leapt from across a nearby building and landed into the center of the crowd of children. His boots slamming into the earth with a thundering command of silence that accompanied a wave. An invisible force capable of pushing everyone but one onto their bottoms. Yet, he hadn't noticed, for his eyes circled throughout the crowd, weening out the target. The perfect one to draw them out. After several seconds of scanning, which would feel like minutes to those staring at the massive armored giant, he stopped before a young man. "You'll do." He whispered. His hand stretched outward, hidden within a silver gauntlet. An invisible hand snatched a student from the earth only centers away from Michael. His bag silently slammed against the ground, causing books which ranged from Economics to AP calculus to litter the grass. The poor student found himself in the monster's tight grasp. Only three fingers needed to wrap around his throat, the armor cladded menace could've easily snap this neck like a twig. But where was the fun in that? "With all the birdies returning to the nest," He bellowed. "Your foolish teachers foolishly let their defenses down." He squeezed his hostage's neck tighter, causing the boy to scream out in pain. An ear splitting shriek accompanied by crimson liquid slowly dripping from his throat. "Go and fetch your teachers! You have fifteen minutes or this kid dies." As the poor child struggled in his grasp, reaching and clawing for air, the mysterious man roared in laughter. "And don't think about running away, I've buried explosives beneath this entire courtyard and hid the detonator. Now go and fetch your teachers! I've no time for hatchlings!" Everything had quite literally gone to hell so fast that Percy wasn't sure he could hyperventilate fast enough. Another kid had been thrown, kicked, and then everyone had been knocked onto the ground as some evil person clad in armor began choking another kid. Not to mention the bomb threat. This whole ordeal made no sense to him and it was mentally stressing him out. Percy struggled to stand back up as he clutched himself, shuddering as he gasped for air. "Well here ya go, first day and you're all gonna get bombed to hell. Isn't this great. You'll get to wade through the corpses when the heroes come. You'll get to cry to them about what happened.". "N-no stop. Please stop." He whispered as he clutched himself tighter. The voice went on though permeating his mind "Just another example of a time you can't save anyone. Another time you're too weak to even use your quirk." He shuddered again "No no. I. I can't... I can't control it. I'd hurt people." His whispers were barely audible to even him. "And whose fault is that? You're the one who can't control themselves." It was too much to deal with for him. Percy finally pushed himself to his feet. One hand was anchored to the side of his head, the other his heart. His whole body was shaking violently and his breathing was loud and violent. Tears were welling up in his wild and panicked eyes. He struggled to get any words out, but through some force of will his he began to push through the colossal state of panic. "L..L..l" His mouth contorted as he wrestled with his words, again and again in his mind. "Go on, do it. Be a hero. I dare you." The voice in the back of his mind cackled. "F-fine." He breathed out, speaking at a normal volume. For just a moment pushing away the immense weight on his mind. "YOU LET HIM GO YOU BASTARD." The teenager roared. The belligerent runt was met with a powerful backhand. The armored giant moving with a certain swiftness, careful to not snap the boys neck in his grip. "If you're going to give orders, make sure you're strong enough to follow through." "What the fuck." Michael muttered to himself, leaping back just seconds after the cloaked figure gripped the student by his neck. Hesitant for a moment, not with fear, but because he didn't know if he wanted to help the boy or not. Michael was taught, to mind his own business, as being in the business of other people could cost him his life. That was just the cold reality of the world and Michael had adjusted to that and had already chosen to think before acting. Brandon on the other hand stepped in front of Micheal and instantly transformed into a 6 foot monkey, courtesy of his quirk. Standing firmly in the space between Michael and the cloaked figure, Brandon's monkey eyes glared as they locked onto him. "Villains at school too?" Brandon asked out loud, but his question was directed at the man standing before him. "The fuck yo problem is?" Brandon questioned further, completely ignoring the man's statement about going to get their teachers and being able to blow the entire land up. "How can we get the teachers, if you land mined the entire courtyard you dumbass..." Michael also questioned. Miranda looked back and forth into the crowd and to her newly formed friend. She could only see one person using their quirk and planning on doing something, that being Brandon, while everyone else seemed to be stunned. She didn't blame them, her own feet started to quiver but as she looked at the villain she couldn't help but think back to her friend. It was just like that time and she had managed to solve that problem, she could do this. Turning to Arashi, she whispered to him, her voice still shaky but a new determination seemed to rise in it. "Your quirk, it's to do with wind. Mine is able to change the properties of it, making it stronger, weaker, faster, that kind of junk," she was speaking fast, she didn't want to draw the attention of the armored man. "Me and you, go look for these bombs. I can't disable them but I can make them like little fireworks. I want someone on my back that I can help too, this man won't be taken down by our quirks by ourselves. What you say?" Arashi groaned as he pushed himself off of the ground, not expecting the appearance of the black-armored individual. Nonetheless, he heard what Miranda suggested and it made sense to him. Even if someone left to go get a teacher, it would take too long for a freshman to run the main buildings and back. The best they could do would be to act on their own and get rid of the bombs using their Quirks. Looking over to Miranda, he nodded as the wind began to move around him. "Yeah, that sounds like a good plan in my books." His golden s shifted into a -like shape as his usually carefree tone was replaced by a serious voice. "Let's do this, Mira. I've got your back throughout this." In the distance, shadowy figures sat in a room surrounded by lights. Their conversations casual as they flipped between screens. One television showed a blue haired girl and her fellow student whispering among themselves. "What're they up to?" The armored man's strange powers knocked the students into the ground, something that Mason, didn't really appreciate. This was made evident by the way his frows burrowed and veins popped from his temples. "Gettin' into trouble in my first day. Sorry mah," he told himself as he stood up and dusted his uniform off. He ignored the scream of that one particular child who had threatened the figure, as well as the other students who had confronted the man. "Oi, armor-man, you done fucked up!" he told the man, as he approached the man. Although unintentional, Mason's claim would be helpful, as it would hopefully distract the man from the plans Arashi and Miranda had in mind. Such a brash, abrasive personality. The armored demon stared beyond Brandon and intently into the soul of Michael. Hesitation will lead to your death. The demon thought. But something was different than the other scores of children. He isn't afraid? No.Indifference? A silent chuckle. His massive armored arm shot forward, sending the six foot monkey spiraling into the boy he was trying to protect. "You waste time asking questions." His hands tightened around his hostages neck. The sound of bones cracking. "I gave you an order, its your job to find the solution. Unless, that is, the lives of your fellow student means nothing to you." Their attacker glared at the two with the force of hell through the slit of his helmet. To think that this kid lacked fear...but he felt something else. However, before he could continue pressing the two little hatchlings, another brat decided to speak up. But this one moved with a certain confidence. One the demon would love to smash to pieces. "What is with modern day heroes and their empty threats, you're but an egg to me!" The demon roared. Five branches twisted from beneath the cracks in his armor. Growing towards the young Mason with the force to shatter stone and the piercing power to skewer the brave hatchling. Surely this would kick them into gear. Meanwhile, he noticed that a majority of the other students had ran off. Some were dashing towards the buildings while others went in search of something else. Asami, on the other hand, was rushing towards the spikes that we're intent on skewering her future classmate. This attack had caught her with her proverbial pants down, all of her equipment still in storage. That left her precious few tools to use, but one, in particular, was still with her. A metallic clang could be heard as the spikes drove into her abdominal wall, her Kevlar-weave skin, subdermal carbon-steel plates, and biomechanical musculature working in concert to prevent the spikes from penetrating into her body. Even so, she was pushed back by the strike, sliding back towards the young man. The gleam of metal could be seen through the hole in her skin. "If you're going to try and taunt our masked assailant, do something besides walk slowly towards him. I would rather not have dead classmates on the first day." Asami said calmly, analyzing the situation as carefully as she could. She grabbed the spikes still trying to dig into her as her internal engine revved up to life. She twisted to the side, attempting to use the spikes as a lever to through the mask assailant, or failing that at least force him to break off these ones to reset his attack range. This hatchling possesses a transformation quirk. The ivory spikes snapped off as he started moving forward. And to take that much damage. The demon laughed. "You foolish brat, how could your risk your wellbeing for someone you don't even know!? I wonder if someone would do the same for you!" That's why I couldn't feel her. He thought to himself. His finger shot upwards, sending forth several spikes aimed at her abdomen. Even if she was metal, he'd turn her into layers of scrap. Meanwhile, the young boy in his grasp would continue to lose air. The branches travelled towards Mason like a wolf hunting its prey, he bent his knees, ready to sidestep the incoming attack. Even if he wasn’t able to avoid the many spikes, he would still be able to attack. He could feel his blood pumping, stronger, harder and he could feel himself growing faster and stronger because of it. Just as he was about to move, a brown-haired girl appeared in front of him, shielding him from the villain’s attack. “Tch.” Mason looked at Asami who had been pushed back to where he was. “I coulda’ done it myself.” Despite his rude response, he appreciated what the girl did, his tactic didn’t assure his safety. “It wasn’t an empty threat, dumbass. While the others look for the bomb, I’ll be beatin’ your ass.” His eyes flickered from the kid the attacker was holding to the man himself. Grabbing a rock the size of his fist in his right hand, he threw it at the assailant’s hand, aiming to force him to release the boy he held. Surprisingly it flew at a speed similar to that of the spikes the man released. Was his quirk strength-related perhaps? With surprising athleticism, Mason tackled the girl so that they were able to escape from the incoming attack, rolling together in the ground. His disheveled appearance looked even worse, not that he cared though. Despite being able to escape, one of the spikes managed to pierce Mason’s shoulder, and although he tried ignoring the pain, he couldn’t help but wince in pain. Yet, somehow, Mason was still grinning. “That’s what bein’ a hero is about,” he said as he stood up. Pulling the piece of wood out in one quick, yet painful motion, blood began to drip into the ground. One drop. Two drops. It continued until they were too many to count. However, they didn’t seem to fall into the ground. Somehow, they all shot towards the man with the speed of a bullet. "Ah! The theoretic speech of what it means to be a hero!" He teased. The ivory spikes that were once connected to his body snapped, releasing the villain from her grasp. "Doesn't matter if that's where your little teammates have wandered off. But thanks for letting me know, I'm sure he's already've dealt with them." A barrage of strikes. But reckless nonetheless, for the half ass stone toss could have easily been used to take the hostages head off. The armored assailant still had the hostage in his grasp and could've used the poor boy as a shield. After all, heroes have to prioritize the lives of those around them. Even liabilities. Rather, he kept the boy out of harms way. Using his arms to shield himself from the crimson bullets. Looks like a blood quirk. Ironic. "Good thing it's light outside.. the uh, what's the damn light particle things called? Whatever, I know where the landmines at now." Michael state, pulling his polo shirt over his head and throwing it to the ground. All that was left was his bear chest with his little shrivels of chest hair. A bright white light substance began to cover the right side of his body like a goo--no an aura. In the next breath, Michael vanished like a flash of light unleashing a barrage of punches at the cloaked figure. What would have only been one punch to some, Michael had unleashed at least three in a single strike. He bounced around the area with tremendous speed, cautious of each step making sure he never landed on either of the bombs. A dash, then a punch. A dash, then a punch. This went on at least fifteen times until the figure would finally let the boy go. Michael's speed was beyond any human feet, hell he was moving at the speed of light after all. The barrage of strikes caught him off guard. Luckily his armor was strong enough to take the force of the punches. Causing the mysterious attacker to slide back, the most damage taken so far in this attack. The continuous onslaught was well thought out. After all, he managed to avoid inflicting damage to the hostage. But still, it lacked the necessary teamwork to him down. Endlessly striking an armored opponent without assessing the damage was equal to wasting one's own energy. These strikes didn't hurt. Not in even the slightest. But the speed was something he would have to deal with. "To think such a brash and abrasive squirt could use this quirk.' He snapped his hand, timing it so that the resonating sound would emerge when Michael was within range. Suddenly, the bouncing rabbit would find himself floating before the armored threat. "I should kill you first. You're the most dangerous one here. A selfish brat with a quirk such as yourself, I would never think you'd be here." A threat. Suddenly several ivory spikes formed from his arm and started twisting towards the student. With all intent to skewer him. Dermal-weave penetrated in the abdominal region, Sub-dermal bulkheads damaged. Operational Functionality - 98%. rolled down Asami's left eye as her internal systems ran their diagnostics. As their assailant had likely guessed, Asami's body was mostly metal. Her body was closer to that of a machine than a human in most regards but was also one of the more technologically advanced creations on the planet. The entire outside of her body was fake, as was her skeleton and muscles. The blow from before was mighty, but not enough to cause her significant damage. Her other eye was watching the fight unfold in front of her. She couldn't hope to keep up with the other student's speed, and when he got into trouble there wasn't much she could do to stop it at this distance. Her newfound partner's ability could quite come in handy though. Since he appeared to make things move like bullets. "Can you get me over there?" She asked through her heavy accent. "I can't take many rounds of those spikes, better to try and get to the man so we can try and pull the hostage out." Just as quick as the man formed spikes, the light surrounding Michael's right side expanded like a shoot and cover the immediate area around himself like a cacoon of sorts, but it hadn't touched his body. This was first measures for defense and had they been able to penetrate through, well he kind of had something to help deal with getting away. All while the initial actions with Michael had initiated, Brandon had also began to make his move. As Michael launched a barrage of attacks, Brandon's six-foot monkey form changed into that of a nine-foot-tall gorilla. In the time of their short exchange, Brandon managed to infiltrate the masked man's blindside behind him. Standing begin the man like a tower, Brandon brought his hands over the man's hand and then slammed them downwards, aiming directly for the top of the man's skull prepared to crush him entirely. A flash. The click of a camera. Deacon Kingston had made his move. Unbeknownst to the others, he had entered his own time. The environment was drained of color, it went silent, and Deacon's lungs were heavy. He chuckled as he ran over and snatched one of the stray ivory spikes. He aimed directly for the unmoving villain's chest and hurled the ivory spike with all of his power. The spike froze in the air, drained of color. He could give the gorilla a few more moments, but it was unlikely the spike would do any damage. With the remaining 2 seconds, he backed up to a safer location. As time and color returned to the world, the spike he had thrown began moving once more. Teamwork was essential. For the bright lights caused him to let Michael go. And before he could turn his attention to the gigantic firefly, the masked assailant had his skull crushed by a gigantic gorilla. Who would've thought that there would be gorilla's in Houston? This was why he was chosen for this. Anyone else would have had their life ended right there. Instead, he found himself kneeling...with an ivory spike protruding from his chest...What?! When did this happen?! His thoughts fired. Such dangerous quirks...and teamwork. Were these the golden eggs that would...The demonic being had to remain frozen while his skull healed. The kid still in his grasp. For all his efforts Percy was met with a lightning fast backhand to the face, sending his body crashing back to the floor. "How's it feel to be useless?" The voice taunted him as he lay on the cement, bleeding from one ear. "N-no...no no no no. Shut up just shut up." Adrenaline was now pumping through his veins as Percy told himself off. As other students began to fight the mysterious foe, Percy looked onwards. They were doing their part, controlling their powers in an attempt to save everyone but here he was just watching in terror. No he couldn't, he had to do something. And so Percy ran forwards with a mighty yell. Aiming to tackle the villain to the floor with the force of his entire body. Among the chaos of the other far more equipped heroes he hoped that the villain might overlook some kid he had already tossed to the wayside, in favor of the bigger threats. "Aye!" Michael shouted at Percy, landing to his feet mentally ordering the white substance to merged back into his body. "You out here gettin' bitch slapped." Michael's right side of his body began to glow a bright light as he dropped to his knee. Though, in the same instance, the left side of his body began to emit a faint shadowy aura. "Shit, this nigga pissed me off, I gotta chill or it's GG." The teen thought to himself, locking his eyes onto the man who'd been crushed yet still held the hostage. "Bitch! Do something lame ass nigga! Be fodder or a distraction, I don't give a damn!" Michael shouted, trying to pass time until he had finished charging up whatever it was he'd been planning. Continuing to eye the man, the vision in his right eye began to brighten, as though someone had been flashing a flashlight directly in his eye. He'd been losing sight, a downside to utilizing the light powers. Leaping back and jumping to Michael's side, Brandon used his gorilla hands to cover Michael's right eye. "Yeah, I already know that you're going blind. That blitz and cover was too much my boy. Use your right side. Dark and Light ain't easy to just use like that, I've been knowing that since day one. Brandon suggested, also trying to devise a plan in his own head. "How in the fuck.. first day though?" "Brando you talk to damn much, luckily yo big mife ass ain't loud. AND MY QUIRK AIN'T CALLED DARK AND LIGHT DUMB ASS." "Good! Good!" The inhuman beast roared. "But your time is almost up. It'll take more than that to kill me. Soon I will have this courtyard littered with the bodies of hatchlings!" He stood up and grabbed the approaching Percy by the neck using his freehand. The ivory spike was still sticking in his chest and his vision was rather burning from Michael's blast. He quickly tossed Percy up and grabbed him by his ankle, swinging him with the force of his massive stature. He used the boy as a bat, swinging the poor child so that he would slam against Michael and Brandon. A light quirk. An animal transformation quirk.''The demon thought. His eyes scanning the field. ''A metallic girl and a blood quirk. Memories of the ivory spike inside his chest circled his mind. But how did that happen? He became preoccupied with all else. To think someone could bypass all my defenses and senses and '''actually' harm me. If it wasn't me, that would've killed someone else.'' The demon groaned worriedly. Could it be an actual attack? No...No one else is hurt. The armoured assailant continued to use Percy as a makeshift club, chasing after the freshmen. Surely Percy would be absorbing a blunt amount of the damage. But this would be an important lesson about thinking before his actions. Now the students had to worry about two hostages. Someone here has an ever more dangerous power and they're smart about using it. I have to find them and get a proper idea of its functions. Am I witnessing the Quirk Singularity? Shoulder still dripping blood, Mason looked at Asami with a confused look. His eyebrows twitched and wrinkle marks were visible from his twisted expression. However, it was soon followed by a large grin. "I was thinkin' of a-doing that anyways." Closing his eyes for a second, Mason concentrated. He blocked everything, the screams, and cursing of students, the deep voice of the armored man, and the cries of war of some. It got to the point where he could only feel his heartbeat and the blood it pumped. "Let's..." Mason picked Asami up and slowly and with difficulty, raised her so that she was shoulder-width. "do this!" he claimed, taking a couple of steps for momentum, before releasing the girl, throwing her towards the villain at blinding speeds. It fatigued him, as noted by the heavy panting that followed. "Damn is that girly heavy" then another thought followed... "Oh shit, girly over there is made of steel, that kid's bones are gonna crack like an egg." So of course, he took action. "OI, DUMBASS, MOVE OUTTA THE WAY." That should do it...right? Blood continued to drip down his shoulder, and when it made contact with the ground, small smoke followed. "I've gotta control my blood, or others will get hurt" he thought to himself afterward. It was no surprise that Percy was being batted around, he'd run in on a villain as a civilian teen. And now he was being hit against the ground and others. "So you ready to die yet? Cause it sure seems like it, specially with that metal girl on the way." The voice sang out as Percy's eyes whipped open to spy another student beginning his attack. "So we've finally made it here. The big choice, do you wanna risk it now or die? Who's more important yourself or others?" Percy shuddered internally at the thought. "You're really gonna make your parents cry over some other kids in a villain fight? Damage to them is justified you fucking wimp. You're either in the way of the other kids or you're with them so make a damn move." He was left with no other options, no alternative ways out. Just aim for the tree. He thought as the villain swung him once again. As he lifted Percy upwards the boy disappeared from his hand as his body crumbled to ash, ash that flew upwards into the nearby tree. "Come on, do it already." The voice called out excitedly. Then there was a flash of scarlet as a ball of flames and heat exploded from inside the treetops. It expanded outwards as it turned the leaves and branches to ashes, even part of the trunk was vaporized by the uncontrolled explosion of heat. All that was left was the tall trunk of the tree and atop it, Percy. He was panting as flecks of ash flew from his skin. "There ya go ya little bitch, was that so hard. All this whining for nothing." The voice taunted. I could have hurt someone, killed them even. He yelled back mentally. Watching everything unfold, Michael's stance straightened as his face became filled with a look of confusion. His eyes swiftly shifted from the man before him and then to Brandon who'd had been keen on keeping his view on his opponent. The light around the teens right side of his body began to fade away as he lifted an eyebrow. "I'm not doing this." Michael stated, bringing his hand up and holding it out lazily as though he'd been reaching for something. "Doing what Mike, a nigga ain't got time for yo shit right now." Brandon responded, again, still watching the cloaked figure. "Nah, for real, Brando. Like, what THE FUCK, are any of us doing right now. Random ass nigga walks into the courtyard, "GO GET YOUR TEACHERS OR I'LL BLOW ALL Y'ALL UP!"? I ain't ever seen something so random in my life." Turning to the side, Michael's vision slowly began to return to normal. "This man is bluffin', like look at him. If he really wanted to get our teachers, the niggas we never met, then he'd just go and do it instead of fuckin' with us. Imagine taking random kids hostage, then telling us go get ya teachers. Yeah right nigga." Michael stated, walking over to his thrown shirt from earlier and lifting it from the ground to place back over himself. "This man lyin' like a hoe." Michael insisted. "Y'all got this shit, I'm going in. I got a headache anyway. If you wanna blow it up, then blow this bitch up then. But please, kill the lil nigga you slapped first. Cause that's just disrespectful and rude, you gotta finish that." Deacon took another picture, and time halted once more. He made his way back over to the armored man and tore the ivory spike from his chest. He hoisted it over his head, aimed directly for his arm, but in a moment of panic, he hesitated. Do I have enough time to get away? His concentration slipped and time resumed before he could strike down on the man's arm. He found himself wide open, at his opponent's mercy. The kid being used as a club had gotten away, but can I? Bombs Away! Bombs and a detonator. There had been a string of bombings where terrorist utilizes a chain reaction of explosions which is triggered by a simple detonator hidden somewhere in the area. This would accumulate the explosion and enhance the overall destruction. Could this be an example? It would seem like the mysterious attacker had planned this out thoroughly. He would've been smart to leave the only pathway to the school clear. After all, he wanted the teachers to arrive. As the young Michael Davis pointed out, what use would it be to send the hatchling heroes into a bomb field? Surely he would make sure that the pathway to his demands was clear. The bombs would ensure that they wouldn't be able to simply runoff from the other directions. The overall courtyard had five major points. The garden area was covered in exotic flora and a beautiful serene pond with wild marine life. A murder circled above the gardens. They stood near the edge of the crystal clear water hopping and bobbing. Their beaks piercing the still water. The koi danced around, swimming among one another to assure that they would not become lunch. Next to that pond was a smaller puddle where a single crow seemed to peck lower, his eyes locked. The area across from there lead to the outer city and often had a small security area, often armed by a member of the faculty. But from afar, it seemed vacant...with drops of red liquid splattered across the glass. The following area was decorated with a beautiful gazebo at its center. The gazebo seemed undisturbed. Left in perfection. Diagonally, there was an empty, broken down building. And finally, the entrance to the vacant parking lot. A closer look would reveal thin lines that would only occur if the earth had been disrupted. Yes. The bombs had been planted beneath the courtyard completely and the lines showed that these areas were linked together. But where would the detonator be? Miranda ran for quite a bit, following a small crowd of students who ran too. Their faces were filled with terror and so was hers. A plan was one thing but it didn't stop Miranda's fear from rising. Arashi and she had left quite quickly, leaving the others to distract and handle the villain, but the feeling of unease didn't leave her. She stopped suddenly, the others moving forward still. The mutters were clear that they were aiming to find a teacher and for that reason, Miranda left them to try. A teacher could easily handle this situation, she was sure of it. Turning back to Arashi, who since she started running with had said nothing. Her face was stern but her eyes seemed to jiggle, her hands constantly clinching and unclinching, she took a shaky breath forcing a smile. "We got this," she muttered more to herself than Arashi. She scanned the area, it was a quick scan that didn't take in everything. Fifteen minutes wasn't enough time to defuse all the bombs with only her and Arashi but she could only start where people would be... her eyes then caught attention to the security building. A few students must've got a similar idea, a teacher had to be there, but something wasn't right as she noticed a girl backing slowly, her head shaking. Miranda bit her lip, looking at the broken down building. That was sure to house a bomb, easy to access, easy to hide. She had to go there but she found herself looking back at the girl, her pupils almost disappearing. "There's something wrong," she said the obvious before running off towards the girl, forgetting to tell Arashi her plan. She was acting on impulse, for all she knew the girl was backing away from a bomb. One step at a time, 'Randa, for Paps. Arashi glanced over at Miranda, noticing the worried look on the bluenette's face as he ran beside her. He couldn't blame her though with the situation they were currently in. Coming to the first day of school to find out a villain was threatening the entire facility with bombs was not the way he pictured things going. He shook the thought out of his head as he focused on the task at hand. It seems the way he and Miranda were running, they would end up at the girl who was backing up from the security room. Could she have found a bomb or something? With the way things were looking, he prayed that was it. Not too far, a hooded figure on top of one of the school’s buildings watched their discovery. From behind their mask, a menacing smile formed on their lips before they made their way closer, keeping their body low while they crept towards their position, wanting to get to a spot that overlooked them. It didn’t help that the dark colors of their attire made him stand out from the clear blue sky, but from the distance, he was standing he could easily be mistaken for a bird, a very large black bird. The room was covered in a red liquid. Slowly dripping from the desk and onto the pool. Upon closer inspection, they would see what would be a body mangled and twisted. Covered in red liquid with a foul stench. A fight was clear. A small voice escaped its lips. "T-the...drawer...its...in..the...drawer." It spoke with its final breath. The smell is what turned Miranda off at first. She had seen blood, her father being a police officer had set her ready for most things, but the smell was something else. It reached for Miranda and her stomach churned in time. She squinted her eyes, covering mouth with her hand, using the free one to lean onto the building. Colour quickly drained her body and her breath came out in slow, dotted exhales and quick, long inhales. She kept trying to look at the drawer, at the scene, be the hero the girl - now scampering away, tears rolling down her cheeks - needed in this type of situation. The world seemed to have slowly started turning into this mess. When was the last time she saw a body? It was a rather broken thought in this time but with her head spinning and the image of the guard's body playing over and over again like a broken record, it was also the only thing stable entering her mind. She had thought a criminal before, murderer, killed two women and a little boy. "It's no different," she tried telling herself, her voice nearly inaudible by her own gasps for clean air. It was different somehow, Miranda couldn't yet place it, but as her legs shook and gave way, Miranda was sure something must be different. Her determination started fizzling away, she accepted the ground and the new tears that started to fall by their own nature. She didn't really turn or gesture to Arashi but it was clear the question was for him. "Why do we deserve this when we only seek to help others?" Arashi's frown grew upon hearing what Miranda said, taking in the horrid scene before him. The smell alone was enough to make him want to gag as the familiar scent of blood hit his nose. He knew that being a hero would result in him seeing horrible crime scenes but this was something else. Whoever did this had thrown away their humanity, becoming a monster who simply cut down those in their way. His fist tightened in anger as he saw the person in the corner, having taken their last breath in order to tell them the location of the bomb. As much as he wanted to mourn them, they couldn't afford to with the time limit they were given. Placing a hand on Miranda's shoulders, Arashi felt her flinch as he said. "I don't know. We don't deserve this and neither do the people who are caught in the crossfire of this," He focused his attention on the drawer within the room, the location of the bomb. "The best we can do is continue to save those we can and honor those have fallen." Despite the words coming out of his own mouth, Arashi wasn't entirely sure if he believed them himself. However, they needed to remain strong. This was the reality of the road to becoming a hero. "How boring..." The hooded figure standing outside on the rooftop thought out loud themselves, their voice robotic and slightly distorted. Reaching into their cloak, they brought out several separate metal pieces which they laid in front of them. After a quick few seconds of assembling, it was revealed to be a long and heavy sniper rifle now being aimed at Miranda and Arashi. The position that the hooded figure took made sure that he could see them inside the room as well as the particular drawer and guard. With his sights set and his rifle readied all that was needed was for him to introduce himself. Without hesitation, the hooded figure spun his sights off the target and pulled the trigger, releasing a loud bang that rang through the air. The bullet whirred through the air and immediately blew its victim back, the already dying security officer, sending them a few meters from their original position and smearing a trail of their blood across the floor. Wasting no time to take in the moment, the hooded figure immediately pressed a button situated on the body of the sniper while simultaneously jumping from his position on the rooftop down to the ground below. The sniper rifle, in turn, broke apart into separate metal pieces albeit different from before and scattered across the rooftop with some sliding down to be caught in the gutter. Arashi had started to comfort her, waking her back to her senses, but the sudden loud bang of a gun was what woke Miranda up the most. She jolted up and instantly went for the back of her skirt to find nothing there. Reaching the end of her patience, Miranda couldn't help but mutter under her breath about the stupidity of this entire thing. Why did she think leaving her gun was a good idea? Why did she believe the school would be safe? The doubt was pushed aside for a second as she walked inside the security office. One hand kept on her mouth, trying to cover the smell, her tears still fell and mourn over this security guard but she grabbed the drawer he mentioned. "Arashi, can you use your wind to get us out of here?" she shouted over her covered mouth. Miranda didn't even look at what was in the drawer, she grabbed it and went beside Arashi, hoping to help get them out of here. There was no way they were taking on a man with a gun. Nodding at the request, Arashi lifted her up into a bridal carry as he turned on his heel and dashed out of the security room. Upon exiting the building, he stomped his foot on the ground as he expelled a burst of wind from his feet as he rocked down the pathway at incredibly high speeds. Gritting his teeth as he felt the pressure on his leg, Arashi focused on the path before him as he said. "Damn it, I wasn't expecting someone to still be nearby like that," he glanced down at Miranda. "At the very least, you managed to grab the bomb in question." Category:My Hero Universe Fanon Canon Chapters